


Too Late for a Nap and Too Early for a Turn

by Spiria



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiria/pseuds/Spiria
Summary: Kikuchihara goes to visit Kazama when a grave error is made.





	Too Late for a Nap and Too Early for a Turn

The silence was strange. If Kazama were home, there would be movement behind the door; however, five minutes later, the hallway on the other side was as dead as it had been when Kikuchihara had arrived at the gate. He rang the doorbell again.

“Kazama-san,” he drawled. “If you’re sleeping like the dead, it’s time to rise and close the window.”

There was an open window on the second floor, which meant somebody had to be home (or Kazama was a fool who didn’t think twice about home security before going out for rice crackers). Kikuchihara focused his voice in that direction, all the while straining his ears to listen for movement.

Nothing.

Pursing his lips, Kikuchihara dug into his hoodie pocket for his phone. He scrolled down the list of contacts to Kazama's name.

_Kazama-san, are you taking a nap? It’s too late. You’re already 21. A nap isn’t going to make you taller, so please get up and open the door._

And there it was - the faint chime of a text message receipt. Kikuchihara’s ears had been trained since he was young to pick up on the various properties and locations of sound. His side effect was invaluable for the stealth and survival of his team. It was therefore of little effort for Kikuchihara to home in on the exact location of the ringtone from the house directly behind the one in front of which he was standing.

All of a sudden, he was seized by the spiteful urge to chew out this homeowner’s lack of common sense regarding security. What kind of an idiot leaves a window open with nobody at home, he thought as he turned to round the corner. For all the speeding tickets in the world, why wasn't there a penalty for open windows inviting trouble and creating unnecessary problems for law enforcement? But having decided to prioritize the meeting with his squad leader, Kikuchihara thought better of it.

When Kazama stared him down from the other side of the right gate during a lecture on validating the house number first, he reorganized his priorities and decided anew that an angry note was in order.

**Author's Note:**

> For Yun. This was based on the fact that another friend and I rolled higher star Kikuchihara (plus costumes) in Smash Borders while she continues to suffer with a maxed out 3*. He keeps getting lost.
> 
> Kikuchihara wanted to leave an angry note, but he forgot all about it once he got to flop on Kazama's couch.


End file.
